narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Rusaku Ōtsutsuki
, Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher, Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms, Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven, Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms, Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms, Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm, Eight Trigrams Vacuum Wall Palm, Gentle Fist, Gentle Fist Art One Blow Body, Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists, Pressure Point Needle Shot, Eight Trigrams: Twin Lions Crumbling Attack, Golden Wheel Reincarnation Explosion, Localised Reincarnation Explosion, Silver Wheel Reincarnation Explosion, Tenseigan Chakra Mode, Puppet Cursing Sphere, Vacuum Reincarnation Fist , Wood Clone Technique, Wood Release: Four-Pillar Prison Technique, Wood Release: Great Forest Technique, Wood Release: Hōbi Technique, Wood Release: Hotei Technique, Wood Release: Smothering Binding Technique, Wood Release: Transformation, Wood Release: Tree Bind Flourishing Burial, Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall, Wood Release: World of Trees Wall, Wood Release: Cutting Technique, Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique, Wood Release: Wood Human Technique, Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees, Wood Release: Several Thousand Hands, Wood Release: Advent of a World of Flowering Trees Ten-Finger Drilling Bullets, Clone Great Explosion, Object Extraction Technique, Mental Barricades, Shadow Clone Technique, Summoning Technique (Toads Ents), Transformation Technique, Chakra Sensing Technique, Attack Prevention Technique, Rasengan, Wind Release: Rasenshuriken, w:c:naruto:Hiding in a Toad Technique, Flying Thunder God Technique, Flying Thunder God: Guiding Thunder, Weather Manipulation Powder Creation, Same Honō Fire Release: Hiding in Ash Technique, Dustless Bewildering Cover, Hiding in Frost Technique, Hiding in Mist Technique, Rain Tiger at Will Technique, Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death, Water Clone Technique, Water Release: Black Rain Technique, Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave, Water Release: Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave, Water Release: Great Shark Bullet Technique, Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique, Water Release: Water–Heavens Convergence, Water Release: Water Severing Wave, Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall, Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld, Earth Release: Ultralight-Weight Rock Technique, Earth Release: Added-Weight Rock Technique, Earth Release: Ultra-Added-Weight Rock Technique, Wind Release Slash, Wind Release: Vacuum Blade, Wind Release: Vacuum Serial Waves, Wind Release: Great Breakthrough, Lightning Release Chakra Mode, Lightning Body Flicker Technique, Lightning Release: False Darkness, Lightning Release: Shadow Clone, Chidori, Chidori Sharp Spear, Chidori Senbon, Chidori Current, Denki, Dendou Nankan, Lighting Release: Four Pillar Bind, Raijin's Rage, Electromagnetic Room, Electromagnetic Tracker Black Spider Lily, Shadow Gathering Technique, Shadow Imitation Shuriken Technique, Shadow Imitation Technique, Shadow Neck Bind Technique, Shadow Sewing Technique,}} "In my time I have looked into many eyes, and many souls have shown themselves to me. I have seen darkness, light...depth in all its forms. Now I look into your eyes and see only the reflection cast by a shallow pool, filled with hatred." 'History' Long ago, when the land was torn asunder by War, a lone princess took it upon herself to commit a taboo and ingest a fruit said to only grow once a millennium on the vines of the legendary Shinju. From this, the princess gained immeasurable power in the form of Chakra, able to quell the fighting that plagued the world single handedly. This Princess was named Kaguya Otsutsuki; The Rabbit Goddess, and matriarch of the Otsutsuki Clan. Not long after the Goddess would give birth too Hagoromo, and Hamura Otsutsuki; two of the most powerful shinobi to have ever existed, for they too were granted the ability to manipulate chakra. When Kaguya realised both Hamura and Hagoromo also had the ability to wield chakra, Kaguya — as the Ten-Tails — tried to forcibly reclaim her chakra out of rage and jealousy. Eventually, Hagoromo and Hamura succeeded in defeating and sealing her within Hagoromo. Some time later, Hagoromo created the tailed beasts and extracted the Ten-Tails' husk from his body and sealed it into the moon, resulting in his death. Before his brother's demise, Hamura and the rest of the clan departed to the moon, in order to guard his mother's sealed remains, though not before receiving instructions from his brother to wait for a full millennium and observe mankind. Though this was not the end of the Otsutsuki’s legacy, as both Hagoromo and Hamura would come to be fathers, raising children that would change the word forever. Hagoromo’s children would be a story for another time, for Hamura’s child is the linchpin in today’s lesson. Heiko, (釣り合い, Equilibrium) Otsutsuki would be born with the power of both Hamura’s body, and chakra, allotting him a level of ability unknown to most throughout history; a true prodigy even within the ranks of the Otsutsuki clan. With his natural proficiency in all things chakra, Heiko was able to reach an incredible level in a very short amount of time. So incredible even, that Hamura himself became worried that Heiko would quickly become jaded by the power, possibly shifting to a side reminiscent of the late Kaguya. Fearful of what he may become, Hamura attempted to contain the boy within the confines of the Otsutsuki manor, locking him away from the rest of the clan and throwing away the key. Obviously the boy caught on quickly to his father’s betrayal, but despite his anger Heiko remained, locked away for a significant number of years out of respect for his father’s wishes alone; a true display of love and loyalty. In those years Heiko became so in tune with Natural energy, that he gained the ability to harness it at all times without the need for meditation. This was such a powerful trait, that for generations it would be passed down through his specific bloodline. For years Heiko trained in peace, until the day he became plagued with dreams of his Grandmother, the Rabbit Goddess. She spoke to him, her will alone able to manifest itself within his mind due to such a close proximity to her husk, and she tried to warp his mind with false hopes and promises for fulfillment. Unsure of how to react, still bitter over his imprisonment, Heiko would remain silent about Kaguya’s attempts to contact him. Eventually the dreams became so bad, that he would begin to sleepwalk, his unconscious body attempting to escape from his cell by force. Obviously with so many years of training under his belt, Heiko would would be capable of incredible levels of destruction even when unconscious. When he finally woke the next morning, he found that he had taken the life of his guards and two civilians. Grief Stricken from his actions, Heiko quickly escaped the confines of his home, and made his way to the portal that connected the Moon to the Earth. Without a word to his father, the boy would leave, exiling himself in recompense for his sins. For decades the Otsutsuki would travel the world before dying of old age, his chakra moving to live on in the next child worthy of his power. Centuries would pass and on the eve of the winter solstice, under the shadow of an eclipse, the enigmatic Rusaku Otsutsuki would be born. Originally, the boy’s surname was actually Senju as he was born from pure blooded Senju parents. Despite this, his appearance was contradictory to what one would expect. With pale skin, starch white hair, and violet eyes Rusaku was a sight to behold in the otherwise dull palette of the Senju. Worried his parents took him to the clan elders, suspecting that the birth defects were caused by an evil curse. After quick analysis the elders came to an agreement that there was no curse in play, but that the child had an uneasy level of chakra even when compared to the Uzumaki clan’s gennin. Sure that this was a child of prophecy, the Elder ruled that Rusaku would be sent to Mount Myōboku, where the toads that his father were signed with, could determine his worth. Hastily the parents would take their child to the mountain, where they met with the Legendary Toad Sage; Gamamaru, who was incredibly surprised to see such a child had been born. Eagerly the Toad would deliver the prophecy that the child had summoned forth ~”Soon, a terrible revolution will take place...such as has never been seen before; for the land will be left without a Supreme Government, and every specie of wickedness will be practiced rampantly in the land. Father will be against son and son against father; mother against daughter and daughter against mother. The most terrible scenes of bloodshed that have ever been imagined or looked upon will take place. All of this will begin, and end, because of this boy’s choices.” Horrified by the prophecy, Rusaku’s parents chose to leave the boy in the hands of Fukasaku and Shima to be raised in seclusion from the world just as his ancestor Heiko Otsutsuki was before him. Years would pass, and history would repeat itself within the body of Rusaku. An absolute prodigy, the child would master every task he was given with an ease unmatched by those who came before him; able to enter the Sage mode by the age of 6 with his innate ability to absorb Natural energy without the need for meditation, a gift bestowed upon him through lineage. It was on the eve of his 18th birthday that Rusaku would ask his adoptive parents, Ma and Pa, if he could leave the confines of the Mountain, so he could experience the world firsthand. With heavy hearts, the toads would allow the boy to leave home for the first time, with high hopes that they had taught him the necessary moral values to lead the world into peace instead of scar it with world war. With only the name Nathan Senju, and the village Konohagakure as information, the toads would send the boy off on his grand adventure. Upon arriving in Konoha, Rusaku would quickly introduce himself to Nathan Senju, the Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure. Quickly, the two formed a bond; Nathan taking Rusaku under his wing to teach him the ways of the world. Having also been basically raised on the mountain, Nate and Rusaku would get along swimmingly. It was not long before Rusaku’s immense skill would grant him the title of Sannin, a well respected spot within the ranks of Konoha. Over the span of half a year, Rusaku would train rigorously under Nathan’s tutelage to the point of mastering some of his most coveted techniques, but his most impressive feat would be capturing the 7 tailed beast, and mastering it within only weeks of obtaining it. This was a true testament to the outrageous potential that Rusaku had still untapped. Though not all was as it seemed. At night Rusaku’s dreams would become plagued by a man garbed in white ceremonial robes with features eerily similar to his own. It wasn’t until his 19th birthday that he finally discovered the name of his ancestor through intense meditation. Heiko Otsutsuki’s chakra had shown itself within Rusaku, proving that he was in fact a child of prophecy. Heiko would give Rusaku a message, one burdening him with glorious purpose; to revive his long lost clan. With only coordinates to go off of, Rusaku would quickly investigate what the spirit could possibly mean. Upon arriving at the location given to him, Rusaku found himself within an ancient cavern that contained a large body of water. At first there seemed to be nothing out of the ordinary, but the moment he attempted to circulate his chakra within the water, he would be violently expelled and knocked unconscious for a significant amount of time. Unbeknownst to him, the expulsion would send out a wave of traceable chakra, like a beacon to any with relation to the Otsutsuki clan. From this, two Shinobi would arrive to that location. Ichirou Hyuuga, and Warren. Once he had regained consciousness, the Sannin became acquainted with the pair, before trying to solve the issue at hand. Luckily, Warren had a connection to Hagoromo, thus allowing him to ‘repair’ the lake that was under their feet. Contrary to what Rusaku had previously believed, the body of water would actually act as a portal to a new and strange land, one that would hold all of the answers on how to restore his clan. After battling the vicious gatekeeper crab that guarded the entrance, Ichirou falling along the way, Warren and Rusaku would travel the vast wide open of this land before stumbling upon an abandoned city. It was here that they discovered the remnants of the Otsutsuki clan, confirming any doubt that life still existed here. The tattered remains of the settlement would be left behind as the pair moved on the a massive castle that hid within an artificial moon that hung above. It was then that it truly sank in that they were no longer home, the image of Earth from space quite the astonishing view. It wasn’t long before Warren and Rusaku got the power source back up and running, causing the gears to begin rotating once more within this abandoned colony. With the mission seeming to be successful, Warren would offer the youth an opportunity, one that would change his life in a large way. Using the power of the Otsutsuki clan’s Tenseigan altar, the Sannin would have the Tenseigan Doujutsu bestowed, granting a power fit for the leader of the clan that first possessed chakra. 'Appearance:' Rusaku appears to be a pale-skinned youth with white hair like silver and with Teal, ageless eyes. His usual attire consists of the vestments of a traditional samurai outfit with European influence. He wears a jinbaori style haori with Otsutsuki symbols decorations on them in addition to a tradition umanori hakama with Shin guards. Under the kimono he wears the standard shinobi chainmail and various ninja pouches that hide a plethora of Hiraishin marked kunai and other various tools such as soldier pills, Explosive tags, Smoke and poison bombs, and finally razor wire. Tattooed on his chest would be a necklace of black magatama that at first glance would be mistaken for nothing more than art, but it was in fact a special fuuinjutsu used to seal the 7 tails inside of him during his time as a Jinchuruki. Beneath his clothes the boy would hide a plethora of scars; attained through the trials and tribulation of reaching his pinnacle in power. 'Personality:' Growing up under the loving and tender care of Ma and Pa, Ru became a kind hearted ‘softy’ as Shima would often call him. His heart is able to show a compassion that is rare for the world today, and it is not hard to take advantage of his naivety to the harshness in the world. According to Shima, as a boy Rusaku learned through his body, as he was relatively naive, simple, and slow to understand principle or situations, often requiring an oversimplified analogy in order to grasp what is being explained to him, something he has grew more willing to admit. Rusaku responds best to competition, using it as an additional drive learn new techniques, though he doesn't hesitate to ask if he needs it. However, despite his naiveness, Rusaku can be quite observant picking up on things others miss and can retain information casually gathered through conversation. In battle, Rusaku has shown to be calm and collected most of the times, but he can get frustrated when he is unable to defeat his opponent. He can also be a quick thinker, making up strategies on the fly or inventive use of his techniques to catch his opponents off guard during the fight, though he can get overexcited and forget some concepts or weaknesses that he himself noted beforehand. After becoming the leader of the Ōtsutsuki, Rusaku's personality took a slight shift.Now he is generally seen as a well-mannered, and yet very straightforward individual who prefers getting straight to the point, rather than waste time performing idle tasks. Blunt and sometimes brutally honest, Rusaku's focused nature has gained him both respect and distrust from most individuals that he has come into contact with. He believes that his involvement in petty social affairs or needless tasks will only wear down on his character, as well as force him to care for a particular issue that could distract him from his own goals or responsibilities. He believes having a clear mind is the key to achieving one's goals more than anything else. However, despite his blunt demeanor, Rusaku is a passionate and caring leader for his fellow Ōtsutsuki, and he cherishes their lives more than any other being, even moreso than his own. He is one of the few Ōtsutsuki to actually hold a degree of respect and care for both his comrades and subordinates, despite what they may think of him in return. This doesn't reach degrees of obsession, of course, as he still retains a mostly calm and blunt attitude around his fellow clan mates, but he loves the Ōtsutsuki race as a whole, and would go to any lengths to protect and advance their interest. A strong believer of camaraderie, Rusaku holds the lives of those under his command in greater regard than his own life, and believes that all men in positions to lead should do the same. This was a primary factor that caused him to occasionally conflict with the mannerisms of both his fellow Ōtsutsuki and even Treebeard, as many of them including the latter simply disregard the lives of their subordinates for the sake of completing their goals. Rusaku believes that simply throwing lives of lower-ranked soldiers on his team breaks morale quicker and causes those subordinates to question why they are even fighting. To that end, Rusaku cherishes the lives of his fellow family members greatly, going as far as to call them his reason for living. 'Abilities:' Ninjutsu Having trained under the great toad sages, Rusaku is at an incredibly advanced level for his age. In the shinobi world he would be qualified as an S-Rank ninja. His main source of fighting is through his Kekkei Genkai known as Mokuton. Which he shows exemplary skill in. Through this he is able to create dense forests in almost an instant with a single jutsu. He is most known for his ability to create massive Avatars at incredible speeds to fight for him. It has been noted that his level of wood style is equal to that of Hashirama senju, the legendary shinobi whom was the descendant of Asura, Heiko’s cousin.*(Purely an example of ability, not noting actual history) After being taught by the Rokudime Hokage Nathan, Rusaku's Mokuton was able to absorb almost any chakra that it came into contact with. Though this was not his only source of power. Rusaku has been shown to be masterful in the art of Rasengan, his secondary means of attack. On par with that of Minato Namekaze in the speed which he can produce them, and Naruto Uzumaki in the application of the technique,*(Yet another example for better visualization) he is truly a force to be reckoned with should he pull this jutsu out. To take it a step farther, he is even able to apply his several different elements to the attack to add to it’s destructive power. While on the mountain, Ru came to understand he had 3 different chakra elements. Raiton, Suiton, and Doton. Each he can wield with deadly efficiency in the midst of combat. Though, as a gift from his father on his 16th birthday, he was given two eternal sharingan eyes from a man who had not fallen victim to the uchiha curse of hatred. that he could choose to be implanted or not. He wished to grow stronger so he could help the world so he decided to have them implanted. Quickly he found this to be a burden due to the chakra loss from having the sharingan active at all times, so Ma and Pa developed a seal that would allow him to recede and call upon the sharingan much like a pure blooded uchiha would be able too. Now with the aid of the sharingan, Rusaku was able to copy certain ninjutsu, and with such gained a plethora of fire style ninjutsu from the toads on the mountain. This also allowed him to learn at a much quicker pace than before. It was when he traveled to the moon and unlocked the secrets of his clan, that he was granted eyes that contained his true heritage; The Byakugan. Though they hid a power so ancient that it predates the birth of the five great nations. In fact these eyes had the ability to transcend into their second form known as the Tenseigan. The Tenseigan is the culmination of Byakugan from the Otsutsuki clan over a hundreds of generations forming into something that Bring the clan back to it's former glory. The initial abilities of it's chakra mode are incredibly augmented speed, power, strength, durability, and reflexes far higher than the average Shinobi could ever achieve on their own. Easily he is able to match the speed of the lighting chakra mode, able to even surpass it's version two without reaching his maximum output. He is also able t o deliver devastating amounts of damage through enhanced taijutsu; rupturing organs with only the slightest contact. If that was not enough, his durability in increased to an impressive level. It's speculated that he is able to endure extreme heat and enhanced taijutsu, both aided by Tailed beast chakra, with only minor injuries. Rusaku's techniques are also enhanced while gaining access to a variety of new ones. Rumors have been heard that he gained the ability to scar celestial bodies with the flick of his wrist, or conjure storms rivaling the tales from scripture. Rusaku Otsutsuki is truly a force to be reckoned with. Sage Arts Rusaku is one of the greatest sages to come from the mountain. Being raised there as a child he was able to learn from day one, giving him about 16 years of training in the ways of Natural Energy. Though this is not the only reason he accels. Rusaku was born with the amazing ability to naturally gather senjutsu chakra. Meaning he is able to gather natural chakra even while in the midst of combat. As far as Ma and Pa were aware he was the only child ever to be able to do this. It was believed that he was able to do this because of Heiko's spirit being inside of him. Naturally he is able to access the Toad Sage mode; This mode increases Rusaku's Taijutsu, Genjutsu, and Ninjutsu, along with his speed, strength, stamina, and durability. So much so, that he could be hit by earthen spikes and come out without scratch, move at speeds three times faster than his normal speed, and render an opponent unconscious or even kill them with a single blow. At the same time all of his jutsu are boosted by about the same height. Intelligence After taking control of the ancient clan, he stored himself away to their grand libraries for weeks at a time granting him high levels of intelligence, shown in his various fights against several foes. Unless he is consumed with rage or intense emotions, Rusaku never lashes out foolishly at his opponent in a direct manner unless he has planned to do so beforehand. Each move he makes, unless one has had to have been thought up at the last minute during a surprise attack, is planned to the furthest detail that his mind can take him to. His pose, his currently held weapon, his opponent's weapon, the battlefield, the weather, climate, whether or not more battles are taking place around them; these are all factors and concepts that Rusaku takes into accord throughout the battle. He uses whatever means needed to bring his foe down, using the terrain against them, as well as using a Hiraishin to properly keep distance between his foe or bend the surroundings to his benefit. To him, a one on one battle with a formidable foe is similar in concept to a game of chess, believe it or not. Strategy, tactics, and planning must all be utilized in order for victory to be achieved. Sometimes, he will use a conversation between himself and his enemy, regardless of who started it, to his advantage. Using this as a means of stalling his foe, he ignores what words they say and uses this time to plan out how he will attack them next, which almost always takes place when the foe lets their guard down. Unless he is using it as a prideful demonstration of it's powers, Rusaku almost always knows when to release the full powers of his Tenseigan. Taijutsu Having reached the absolute pinnacle of the Gentle fist, Rusaku makes common use of this art form in his Taijutsu. It involves the sealing of chakra points, or "tenketsu", through the user's own physical strikes. Dealing in the strict use of free-jointed circular movements, the steps of Bāguàzhǎng are often very unpredictable, and in when used by Rusaku, make it near impossible for an opponent to land a strike on him. In Bāguàzhǎng, footwork is key and when used to its highest levels, can allow the user to enter into an opponent's "blindspot" (殺し, Korui), something that is very rare for any hand-to-hand combatant to develop. Rusaku has often stated that the very essence of the Hyūga's Gentle Fist style is to examine, understand, and manipulate the "flow" of energy between opponents and between the fighter and their environment. Essentially, that energy is always in movement and is moving both around and through living beings as well as inanimate objects and surroundings. When a fighter is able to translate this understanding through their fighting, then they have truly become high-level Shinobi. However, for most, it is impossible to actually control this "flow" of energy and that most internal martial arts work to exploit the weaknesses of an opponent's flow. However, through Bāguàzhǎng, Rusaku is capable of completely altering and affecting (possibly even disrupting) the flow of energy in the air around him through the use of his Jūken. By aiming for key tenketsu of the opponent's body, via palm thrusts, Rusaku can alter the course of energy flowing around the opponent and through the opponent, essentially weakening their subsequent counterattacks or chances of continuing the fight. By doing so, the effects that can occur can end up weakening the joints (affecting flexibility) or causing a disruption in their internal and external energy patterns. Many other effects are possible based on how the flow of energy is altered, dealing in various results. He had created a technique known as Eight Trigrams: Seijūken, which is a technique that allows Rusaku to control the entire radius of distance covered by the length of both his arms, by using a pulse of chakra from his centre to feel out the attacks that enter that "sphere of influence". Category:Male